Boys will be boys
by mugwumps and gillyweed
Summary: Harry and Ron return to hogwarts after defeating Voldemort. So does Malfoy. Slash and lemon and yaoi and whatever else you can call it! Full summary inside! Chapter 2 is up!
1. The Decision and the Dreams

**Story**: Boys will be boys

**Author**: mugwumps and gillyweed

**Summary**: After defeating Voldemort, Harry and Ron decide to return to Hogwarts to finsih their education. Hermione goes to muggle college. Draco also returns to Hogwarts.What happens when all these teenagers return to Hogwarts. Takes place after Deathly hallows. Forget the epilogue ever happened. Slash!!! pairings: Harry/Draco Harry/Ronmaybe even a Ron/Draco or if you're lucky...a threesome featuring our favorite horny trio Harry/Ron/Draco!!!! Not a oneshot. Will be a story. R&R!!!! No flames please!!!

**A/N: **If you're looking for a fanfic with mpreg in it you have found the wrong fanfic. I think it is stupid and you will never find it in one of mine. If you don't like it, well then find another fanfic. :P

**Chapter 1: The Decision and The Dreams**

_"Ron...don't stop...oh Ron...harder, HARDER!!! RON!", _Harry screamed as he came into he sheets. He woke himself with a start. "Shit, not again", he said looking at his sheets. "Why the hell does this have to happen to me?" Now that he was seventeen it was way easier to hide his nightly wet dreams about Ron.

_**Flashback to the Dursley's**_

_"Boy get down here!!!"_

_"Great. If Aunt Petunia is calling me down, its pretty bad. She usually lets Uncle Vernon do the yelling. What did i do now?" Harry thinks to himself as he heads downstairs. Not in a hurry to recieve yet another punishment, he takes his time. Finally arriving in the laundryroom where Aunt Petunia called him from, he stands in the doorway just out of her reach. "What now?'"_

_" I have had it up to here with you. I have kept quiet about this for too long. I thought you would grow out of it but its gotten to disturbing levels. IF I HAVE TO WASH OUT ONE MORE WET DREAM STAIN FROM YOUR SHEETS YOU WILL NEVER WEAR CLEAN CLOTHES AGAIN!!!"_

_"But...I...well..." Harry stutters as his face turns a deep shade of red to match Uncle Vernon himself. "Its just...I've been having alot of dreams lately and...its not like i can control it...sorry...I"_

_"Don't think i don''t hear you shouting that boy's name in your sleep either you little faggot!!!! From now on, you will do your own laundry!!!!"_

_''FIne!" Harry storms upstairs. So his Aunt had finally found out his secret. Sure Harry had denied it all these years. The kiss with Cho, dating Ginny, they all helped him feel normal. But now that he had broken up with Ginny last month, the realization hit him. He, Harry James Potter, was gay. There wasn't really anything wrong with that... its just life was going to be a little bit harder now. Also what would Ron and Hermione think. Sure they were his best friends, but could they handle having a gay friend? Homosexuality wasn't widely accepted in the Muggle world and he was sure he would probably have the same reaction in the wizarding world. _

_He reached his room and to his surprise, a large barn owl was sitting on his bed with a letter tied to his leg. Seeing the Hogwarts insignia, he hurried over and opened it._

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

Due to the unusual circumstances yourself, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy were put under last year, you have been invited to finish your last year of Hogwarts.

You told me of your passion to become an Auror an in order to do so, you will need to take your N.E.W.T.S. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy have already accepted. Ms. Granger however, has decided to spend the year with her family who now remembers her. She will be attending a muggle college where she will be living at home.

It is quite understandable if you do not want to return. However be warned that it is extremely hard to obtain a job in the wizarding world without your N.E.W.T.S. and since your muggle education stops in 7th grade, it would be wise to return to Hogwarts.

I expect your reply by August 27th.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

_**Flashback ends **_

With a quick wave of his wand the stain was gone. He turns to look at his alarm clock. "1:30 am...August 26th." Harry had still not sent his reply. Sure, going back to Hogwarts would be great. Seeing all of his old friends and going back to the only real home he ever had would be awesome. But then again he was staying at Grimmwauld Place. It wasn't that bad. Still a little musty but he had cleamed it up pretty nicely. Also if he were to go back, Ron would be there.

Sure, Ron did write him saying that he and Hermione had broken up, but that doesn't mean that Ron would suddenly decide to be gay and go out with him. But then Ron also doesn't know that Harry is gay so if he could just get his dreams under control, he could probably finish his Hogwarts year pretty nicely. Yeah...hopefully.

Harry got out a quill and a spare bit of parchment from his desk. Not knowing what to write he just worte down:

"I'll be there. Thanks, professor."

Harry Potter

He called his new owl, Zeus, a large barn owl, over and tied the message to his leg. As he took off, Ron's owl, Pig, flew in. Clutching his note in his beak, he proceeded to fly around the ceiling hooting loudly.

"Pig! Get down here!" After dealing with him for four years, Harry was really not up for Pig's unique personality. He snatched the note right out of his beak and put him in Zeus' cage. Harry noticed Ron's chicken scratch on the front of the letter and hurried to rip it open.

Harry,

I know you said yes to McGonagalls' letter so i'm coming to spend the rest of the break with you. I'll be there around 9 AM on August 26th. We can go to Diagon Alley and buy our stuff. See you then.

Ron

"August 26th...that's today!! He'll be here in eight hours! SHIT!!!" Harry hurried out of bed to start getting the house into order. "Shit, why does this place have to be so big!" As Harry began running around the house shooting cleaning spells into each room, he realized that the man about whom he has been having wet dreams for years was gonna spend the last four days of break at his house...this could not end well.

_**Eight hours later...**_

Harry is sitting in the kitchen waiting for Ron to arrive. After spending two hours trying to flatten his hair, pick out the right clothes, and get the wet dream stains out of his sheets and the sheets Ron would be using, Harry finally sat down in front of the fireplace. Suddenly, the fireplace erupted with green flames and Ron stepped out, dragging his Hogwarts trunk behind him.

"Ron!!!" Harry leapt towards Ron, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Uh...mate..i'm glad to see you everything but...why are you hugging me" Under the weight of Harry's hug, Ron's knees started to buckle.

"Oh...sorry Ron...just missed you," Harry manages to stutter out as his face turns a delicate shade of red." Been lonely here...I mean...Kreacher's great now...but he's no Ron or Hermione." At the mention of her name Ron's eyes start to dart around he room while his ears turn red. "Oi! Sorry Ron. I won't talk about her anymore!"

"Its alright mate...just a little awkward that's all. Um, so where am i sleeping..." Ron mumbles as he tries to collect himself.

Harry remembers why Ron is even there. "Um...the room next to mine. All the others have been turned into libraries and potions labs and such. I'll show you where it is." Harry leads Ron to the third floor of the house and down to the room at the very end of the hall. "Well here it is. Mine is the room on the right. The bathroom and shower are on your left. Don't be afraid to look around either. I've removed all of the curses and jinxes on the place with the help of the Order. At first, I was reluctant to live here but since i don't have another place and this one is free, I figured why not." For some reason, Harry feels distant with Ron. Has it been the months they've spent apart? Or maybe its the fact that he knows he likes Ron but that Ron will never return the feelings. Either way, converstaion is awkward.

"Thanks mate. Well i hope you don't mind but I would like to get some sleep. I was up all night finding all my old school stuff and packing so...see you in a bit." Ron starts to head into his room.

"Oh no that's fine. Truth be told, I got your owl at 1:30 this morning. I was up all night trying to make this place look okay. I know I could've woken Kreacher but his age is starting to catch up with him and I don't plan on mounting his head on the wall anytime soon. I kinda just let him do his own thing. So yeah. I'll see you later today." Harry watches as Ron gives a small wave and shuts the door to his room. Then he goes into his own room, takes off his pants and shirt and goes to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ron...oh Ron...I love you Ron..."

Ron woke with a start as he heard his name being called from the room next door. "Must've been my imagination..." As he turns over to go back to sleep, he hears it again. " Ron...oh Ron..."

"Harry?" Ron starts to worry. Is he having nightmares again? But Voldemort was dead. Why would be having those dreams again? Maybe he's having a normal nightmare? "Maybe I should go check on him.." Ron gets out of bed not bothering to put anything else on. He was wearing boxers. He was practically fully clothed. He enters Harry's room only to hear him moaning his name more and more. As he approaches Harry's bed he sees why Harry is moaning...he has hard-on!!! Ron starts to talk under his breath. "What the fuck? Harry? Why would he have an erection? And why is he saying my name?...Oh my God...is it about...

Just as Ron realized what was going on, Harry began to moan louder. "Ron...harder Ron..oh God...Ron please...i'm gonna..._RON_!!" Harry yelled as he woke himself up and came in his bed. "Shit, twice in one day." Harry reached for his glasses and looked around his room. To his horror, he saw Ron standing at the end of his bed looking horror-struck. Harry began to turn beat red and mutter incoherent sentences. "Ron..its not what you...I'm sorry I...I can't control it...its just I..." Harry never got to fully explain himself. In the middle of Harry's muttering, Ron quickly left the room and reentered his own room shutting the door.

"I can't believe it...Harry...he likes...wait...wha?" What Ron saw next, and what Harry didn't see, is what shocked Ron the most. His own member had apparently snapped to attention in the midst of Harry's moaning.

But what does this mean? Was Ron gay? But he liked girls...at least he thought he did? Sometimes he wondered but he always concluded that he was straight. But he still snuck glances in the locker room or in the showers but that was normal. Curiousity. Right? And then there was that year when he thought he loved Harry but that was just a phase. "I can't be gay...no way...well...shit...this week's gonna suck."

There you go guys my first fanfic. Please review and tellme what you think. Also give me your ideas on where you think it should go. Thanks!!!


	2. Love Found Out

**Story**: Boys will be boys

**Author**: mugwumps and gillyweed

**Summary**: After defeating Voldemort, Harry and Ron decide to return to Hogwarts to finsih their education. Hermione goes to muggle college. Draco also returns to Hogwarts.What happens when all these teenagers return to Hogwarts. Takes place after Deathly hallows. Forget the epilogue ever happened. Slash!!! pairings: Harry/Draco Harry/Ronmaybe even a Ron/Draco or if you're lucky...a threesome featuring our favorite horny trio Harry/Ron/Draco!!!! Not a oneshot. Will be a story. R&R!!!! No flames please!!!

**A/N: **If you're looking for a fanfic with mpreg in it you have found the wrong fanfic. I thinkit is stupid and you will never find it in one of mine. If you don't like it, well then find another fanfic. :P

**Thanks to my sole reviewer: **owlPost29...i love you!!! You are officially my favorite person ever!! (gives you a cookie) Hope you like white chocolate chip macadamia nut...its my favorite!!!

**Chapter 2: Love Found Out**

"Oh my God...that did not just happen...shit!!!" Harry gets up, cleans up the mess in his pants and sheets and begins to pace. "I've just ruined a seven year friendship with my stupid dreams. How can I even look at him again..." Harry plops down on his bed and tries to hold back the tears that start to gather in his eyes. "Ron..." Finally succumbing to the tears, he falls back on his bed.

_In the room next door... _

Ron's erection has finally subsided and he collapses onto his bed. "Me...gay...impossible...never...I can't be...what's that noise?"Harry's sobs can be heard through the walls. "Is he...crying...shit..we're gonna have to talk about this sooner or later. Well, no time like the present..." Ron gets up and this time puts on a shirt and jeans. He leaves his room and steps over to Harry's doorway. Harry's sobs are a little more understandable. After standing there for what seemed like hours, Ron finally plucked up the courage and knocked. "Harry?"

The sobs stopped. "Yeah?"

"Harry...can I come in?"

"If...if you want to..." Harry quickly wiped away his tears as Ron shyly entered the room.

"Hey mate...um...well..." Ron's ears start to turn red as he tries to get his tongue untied. "We need to talk about...well...you know..."

"Ron...I'm sorry...its just...well, i guess first i should tell you that...I'm gay."

"Yeah i figured that..." Ron starts to blush but then a realization hit him. "Then why did you date my sister?"

"Well i thought I liked Ginny...but I think I lied to myself a little about that...sorry..." The guilt of the fact that he probably broke Ginny's heart in the process of realizing his sexuality crashed over him. Tears begin to flood his eyes. Remembering Ron was there, he quickly wiped them away pretending to fix his glasses.

"Oh...don't worry mate...she's with Neville again. They're actually getting pretty serious...its weird actually..." Ron notices that Harry has also gotten dressed. Probably out of embarassment...

"Oh...well...good for them.."

"When did you know you were...i mean..._gay_?" For some reason, Ron seemed to have trouble saying the word 'gay'. Whenever he had to say the word, his voice would always shrink to a whisper.

"Well, I think I always knew I was. I just denied it so much. I always explained away my quick glances in the showers as curiousity. Eventually I got tired of trying to explain it all away. Instead I just embraced it. I'm gay. There's nothing wrong with that. Seamus is gay. There's even rumors

going around that Malfoy is gay. Its nothing to be ashamed...Ron what are you doing?

Harry had gotten so absorbed into his conversation that he didn't even notice that Ron had moved his face about two inches from his own. Ron's breath was heavy and his cheeks, flustered.

"Harry...can you...can I...can I kiss you?" At these words Ron's entire face turned red.

Words seemed to escape Harry. All he could do was nod. Ron slowly let his lips touch Harry's. Immediately Harry's groin began to react to the touch of Ron's lips. Harry put his hand on the back of Ron's head and brought Ron's lips closer to his. Ron began to nibble on Harry's lower lip, begging for entrance. Harrry parted his lips and Ron thrusted his tongue inside searching and tasting Harry's mouth. Ron's hands began to grope Harry's chest and find their way under his shirt. Within seconds both their shirts were on the floor and Harry was on his back with Ron on top of him.

The kiss finally broke when they both needed air. Ron stared into those emerald eyes he had known for seven years and knew that this was right. He once again placed his lips on Harry's. He only lingered for a second. He began to kiss and lick down Harry's chest stopping only to nibble on each nipple until it was fully erect. Harry's moans only seemed to arouse Ron even more and when he reached Harry's waistline, he returned to Harry's lips and ground their hips together. Both of them moaned into the kiss.

To Ron's surprise, Harry flipped him over and now straddled him. Harry began to undo Ron's pants and once they were off, he saw the extra-large penis that now formed a tent in Ron's boxers. Harry then took off Ron's boxers and began to lick up and down Ron's cock. Ron began to moan so loudly that he was grateful the house was undetectable to his neighbors. Suddenly, without warning, Harry took all of Ron into his mouth. Ron cried out in pleasure and placed his hand on Harry's head, guiding Harry's head up and down his shaft.

After a minute Ron's hips began to tense up and Harry stopped pleasuring Ron. He saw Ron shiver when his erection was exposed to the cold air and smiled. "I don't want you to come just yet," Harry said playfully. He undid his pants and took them off. Ron stared at the huge penis inches away from his face and became even more aroused. He sat up a began to stroke Harry's cock through his boxers. He then removed Harry's boxers and began to pump up and down Harry's shaft. Harry hips began to rock back of their own accord and Ron then took Harry into his mouth. Harry moaned so loudly that Ron almost came right there. It didn't take long for Harry to know he was about to reach his climax. He began to thrust his cock in and out of Ron'smouth and came shouting Ron's name. Ron's swallowed all of Harry's seed and then kissed Harry, allowing him to taste himself.

Harry then got on all fours. "Fuck me, Ron Weasley." He began to rub his ass onto Ron's still erect cock. Ron put his cock at Harry's entrance and tried to push in but Harry was too tight. Harry cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Use the lube...in the drawer..." Ron grabbed the lube out of the drawer and squeezed some into his hand. He rubbed most of it onto his cock but put some on his fingers. He thrust one finger into Harry's hole to get him to adjust. The feeing was unlike anything he had ever felt. The mixture of pleasure and pain was enough to bring his cock back to attention. Ron inserted another finger and then another. After taking his fingers out, he pressed his cock at Harry's entrance. After recieving a reassuring nod from Harry, he slowly began to push his cock in.

Harry winced. "Just do it!" At Harry's orders, Ron quickly thrust himself in. The feeling was incredible. Ron was bigger than he thought yet the feeling was more pleasure than pain. Ron began to slowly thrust in and out of him, Harry grunting with each thrust. Then Ron quickly thrust himself him and hit a spot Harry didn't know about. Harry cried out in pleasure and began to stroke his own cock. Ron noticed and took control of that. He muttered something about that being his job in Harry's ear and began to pump Harry's cock in time with his thrusts. As Ron neared his climax, he began to thrust faster and pump harry's cock faster. "_HARRY!!!_" With a final cry he came inside Harry, and Harry, at the same time, came in Ron's hand.

Harry collapsed on the bed and Ron collapsed on top of him. Ron didn't pull out immediatley. He enjoyed the feeling of being inside Harry. He was part of Harry and Harry loved it too. When Ron did pull out, he did it slowly. Harry shuddered at the feeling. He turned to face Ron and wrapped his arms around his neck. He tenderly kissed Ron and whispered, " I love you, Ron Weasley."

Ron began to cry at these words. All of the feelings he had tried to suppress for seven years were flooding to the surface. He once believed he had loved Harry but that was when he liked Cho. So instead of confessing these feelings, he decided to repress them and try to like someone else. He thought he had found that person in Hermione but whenever they kissed, he would always think of Harry. He knew that now, with Harry, he was complete.

Harry saw the tears, and knew what they were. To show he understood, he gently kissed the tears off his cheeks.

Harry and Ron fell asleep in each others arms. Harry woke up first at around three p.m. seeing as they only went to sleep for an early morning nap. He went downstairs and made some dinner for him and Ron. Ron stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen. He looked at Harry and smiled one of those, "That was some amazing sex" smiles you see in cheesy romantic movies. He walked over to Harry and kissed him passionately. Harry kissed back with just as much passion. He brought their food over to the table and they ate sitting across from each other staring into each other's eyes.

Yay chapter 2 is done!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Public or Private

**Story**: Boys will be boys

**Author**: mugwumps and gillyweed

**Summary**: After defeating Voldemort, Harry and Ron decide to return to Hogwarts to finsih their education. Hermione goes to muggle college. Draco also returns to Hogwarts.What happens when all these teenagers return to Hogwarts. Takes place after Deathly hallows. Forget the epilogue ever happened. Slash!!! pairings: Harry/Draco Harry/Ronmaybe even a Ron/Draco or if you're lucky...a threesome featuring our favorite horny trio Harry/Ron/Draco!!!! Not a oneshot. Will be a story. R&R!!!! No flames please!!!

**A/N: **If you're looking for a fanfic with mpreg in it you have found the wrong fanfic. I thinkit is stupid and you will never find it in one of mine. If you don't like it, well then find another fanfic. :P

**Thanks to my reviewers: **topsy kretts and owlpost29...cookies for you both!!!! Thanks also to those who favorited me and added me to your story and author alerts and such. You're my cyber buddies. hip hip hurray!!!! If anyone wants to try to contact me about ideas or beta stuff, email me! If you want, email me about myspace, the sensation thats sweeping the nation!!!!

Sorry about taking so long to update. I've been having alot of extra work stuff and college is starting up soon and i just had an interesting break-up. Anywho...chappie 3!!!!

**Chapter 3: Public or Private**

As they ate, Ron came to a realization. He would either have to be open about his love for Harry or hide it away from the rest of Hogwarts. "Hey Harry?"

Harry stopped staring into Ron's eyes long enough to actually listen to what he was saying. "Yes, love?"

"Well, I was just wondering...are we, you know,official?"

"You mean, like, boyfriends?" Just in saying it, Harry felt as though a part of him was screaming in approval. Ron and he were boyfriends. It was the most right thing in his life. Ron was his boyfriend, his best friend, his lover, and his soul mate. It all seemed to make sense. "Well, yeah. I mean, only if you want too..."

"Yeah! I really do!" Ron couldn't believe Harry thought there could've been any doubt in Ron's mind. Harry was his soul mate, the one he was destined to spend his life with. End of story. "I was just wondering if we were gonna be, you know...public about it..."

"Well, we don't have to walk around with "I'm gay and Ron Weasley is my lover" type t-shirts on, but its not llike I want to hide it. I want to able to kiss you anytime I want and not just when people are not around or not looking. We shouldn't care what people think and if people can't accept us as we are, than they are close minded and don't deserve our attention anyways. But you know, it won't be easy. At least in the muggle world, people like us aren't very, well, _popular. _"

" Well, the wizarding world doesn't exactly jump up and down about gay people either." Harry could tell by the way Ron spoke that he was worried about coming out at school.

"Hey Ron, if your not ready than we can keep it a secret for a bit. Just promise me that after a few days after we arrive, you'll be ready."

"Harry, are you sure? I mean, I love you, but people...you know...they can be so..."

"Don't worry, we'll take it slow." 

"Thanks Harry. Hey we still need to go to Diagon Alley. Let's go tomorrow."

"Okay" The two finished their dinner and headed back up to bed. Tonight they both slept in Harry's bed since it was a king size.

Ron climbed in a snuggled up next to Harry. "Goodnight love"

"Goodnight." Yet Harry seemed unablr to fall asleep. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that tomorrow was going to be disastrous.

Chapter three is done. Sorry its so short but I'm working on another story. Keep your eyes peeled for it. PEACE!!!!


	4. Diagon Alley

**Story**: Boys will be boy

**Author**: mugwumps and gillyweed

**Summary**: After defeating Voldemort, Harry and Ron decide to return to Hogwarts to finsih their education. Hermione goes to muggle college. Draco also returns to Hogwarts.What happens when all these teenagers return to Hogwarts. Takes place after Deathly hallows. Forget the epilogue ever happened. Slash!!! pairings: Harry/Draco Harry/Ronmaybe even a Ron/Draco or if you're lucky...a threesome featuring our favorite horny trio Harry/Ron/Draco!!!! Not a oneshot. Will be a story. R&R!!!! No flames please!!!

**A/N: **If you're looking for a fanfic with mpreg in it you have found the wrong fanfic. I thinkit is stupid and you will never find it in one of mine. If you don't like it, well then find another fanfic. :P

**A/N 2.0: **I have one simple request from you the readers...REVIEW!!! Do you have any idea how discouraging it is too have a story get alot of hits and no reviews!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Please, i beg of you! I'm suffering from review seperation anxiety!! Well that's my piece. Just please review!

**Chapter 4: Diagon Alley**

When Harry woke up the next morning in Ron's arms, he couldn't help but smile. After all those years of wet dreams and secret love, Ron Weasley was finally his. What's more, Ron was a damn good fuck but that was only one part of their life together, though certainly an important one. Ron was caring, funny, tough when he needed to be, and also sensitive, though that was a part people rarely saw. He was perfect in every way. Perfect for Harry. Nothing or no one could be better.

Harry began to gently stroke Ron's face with his knuckles in an attempt to wake him up. He knew that probably wouldn't work seeing as Ron once slept through an entire Filibuster's Fireworks Show. When Ron didn't stir, Harry gently kissed his lips. Ron's eyes opened a little and he began to kiss Harry back.

Harry broke the kiss, seeing as he had plans for tonight and didn't want to be tired by then. "Ron, we need to get up. If you want to get to Diagon Alley before the rest of Hogwarts does, we should leave in an hour."

Ron mumbled something about being tired and hungry and rolled back over to sleep. Harry then began to tickle Ron ferociously. Ron couldn't help but start to flop around and laugh hysterically. After a few seconds of flopping, Ron fell out of bed.

Harry got up and walked towards the door. "Go ahead and take a shower and get ready. I'll make breakfast and then when we're done, I'll get ready and then we can go shopping. Do you have the lists?"

Ron nodded, got up, and walked to the bathroom while Harry walked downstairs and began to cook breakfast. When the smells of eggs and bacon began to travel upstairs, Ron quickly finished getting ready and ran downstairs. They ate breakfaat together and then once Harry was done getting ready, they headed outside to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. They grabbed each other's hands and turned on the spot. When they arrived, they went inside and decided to grab a butterbeer before going shopping.

After Tom, the barman, had made sure that everyone in the place knew that Harry Potter, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord, was drinking in his bar, he gave them free butterbeers and told Harry that he and his friends would never have to pay here.

After that, Harry decided that if they didn't want to spend the entire day signing autographs, they would need to shop for everything pretty quickly. They bought all of their books and potions ingredients and then went to Madame Milkin's to buy new robes. Both of them had grown considerably since their sixth year and needed new robes. They went in and what they saw both shocked and revolted them.

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of a full length mirror wearing some oversized robes while Madame Milkin went around him pinning places that needed to be tailored and fitted. He saw them in the mirror and turned around with a scowl on his face. "Well, well, look we have here. The boy who defeated the Dark Lord and his little pet, the Weasel."

Ron's faced turned red with anger. "Shove off, Malfoy. The way I see it, you're just angry that Harry killed your master."

The corner of Draco's mouth twitched and his normally pale face turned pink. "Watch your mouth, Weasley. The Dark Lord may be gone but there are those who still despise Mudbloods and Blood traitors."

Ron whipped his wand out and cursed Malfoy so fast, that Harry almost missed it when he blinked. Madame Milkin shrieked and ran to the back of her store. Malfoy was unconscious on the floor and his belly button had tentacles sprouting out of it.

Ron went to the back and apologized to Madame Milkin and asked if he and Harry could have some robes fitted. He returned stood over Malfoy looking at Harry. "Its a good thing we're going back to Hogwarts. I meant to transfigure him into an octopus."

Harry looked at Ron and began to laugh. "Why an octopus?"

"Because I never asked Moody how to turn him into a ferret." At this they both began to laugh hysterically. After both of them had their robes fitted, Harry fixed Malfoy and revived him. As Malfoy came to, he saw Harry and Ron leaving. Deciding to have some revenge, he followed them.

As they were walking, Ron pulled Harry down into an alley and pinned him to the wall. He smiled an began to kiss Harry furiously. Harry put his arms around Ron's neck and began to kiss him furiously.

Ron broke the kiss and stared into Harry's eyes. "I love you Harry Potter."

At these words, Harry pulled Ron into a soft yet passionate kiss. Ron was considerably taller so Harry was on the tips of his toes. It was their most romantic kiss ever.

Draco Malfoy stood in awe at what he saw. The great Harry Potter was kissing the blood traitor Ron Weasley. He began to laugh. Harry and Ron heard the laugh and turned to malfoy, looking horror-struck. Both boys quickly seperated and began to blush furiously.

After Malfoy was done laughing, he gave them his most evil grin. " Well, well, the boys of the dynamic duo are faggots. I bet the entire student body of Hogwarts is gonna love this." Malfoy then turned around and apparated out of there.

Harry and Ron were left standing there awestruck. Harry turned to Ron to see tears falling down his face. Harry pulled him into a hug a turned on the spot. They apparated to the porch of Grimmwauld place and Harry led him inside. They put there books and such down and Ron ran upstairs. Harry followed him to his room and watched as Ron collapsed on the bed and began to cry into the pillow. Harry sat down next to him and began to stroke his hair.

After a few minutes, Ron's sobs started to subside and he looked into Harry's eyes. Harry's face was tearstained and the tears were still flowing. Ron wiped the tears away and leaned his head onto Harry's chest. "What are we going to do now? Malfoy will tell the entire school." Fresh tears started to pour down Ron's face.

Harry pulled Ron's face up to his and kissed the tears away. "We'll just have to deal with it. We were gonna have to reveal this anyways. Now its just happening a little earlier than we expected. At least now I can kiss you whenever when i want too."

Ron chuckled at this but then he realized something and whatever color was in his face left it. "What happens when the Daily Prophet finds out? You know that Malfoy and Rita Skeeter know each other pretty well. He'll have her publish the nastiest article she can think up."

Harry seemed to expect this question. "I always knew that the Daily Prophet would one day find out. You can't hide this kind of thing forever. I know it will be hard but we can get through it. As long as I have you, I can get through anything."

Ron leaned and gave Harry and soft, loving kiss. He, then put his head back on Harry's chest and closed his eyes. In a few minutes he was asleep. Harry shifted himself so that he was lying down with Ron's head back on his chest. He kissed Ron gently on the forehead and fell asleep.

The next few days passed without incident. There were no articles about Harry or Ron in the Daily Prophet. On the morning of August 30th, they got up at around six and packed. They ate breakfast and apparated to the station. They passed throught the barrier and looked around them.

The first thing they saw was Malfoy talking to a large number of Slytherins who were all listening intently. When he was done talking, he pointed to Harry and Ron and they all started laughing. Then they entire group dispersed and began to talk to different people from different houses. When they were done they would always point at Harry and Ron and laugh. Pretty soon, almost everyone on the platform was looking at Harry and Ron.

Harry tooks Ron's hand and they both boarded the train. The took the compartment at the very back of the train and sat together. The locked the door so no one else could join them and prepared for an interesting train ride.


End file.
